HPCR06
Who Is This Woman? Is She Cure Flower? (この女性は誰ですか？彼女キュアフラワーはありますか？ Kono josei wa daredesu ka? Kanojo Kyua Furawā wa arimasu ka?) is the sixth episode of HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 55th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hanasaki Kaoruko's first appearance. Plot Hanae was walking to school one day, however, she bumped into a elderly woman. Hanae kept apologising, but she couldn't help feel like she had a connection with the elderly woman. After the woman is gone, Chypre whispers to Hanae that the woman is actually Hanasaki Kaoruko, who is Cure Flower! Is this really true? Synopsis Hanae was walking to school and singing a song. However, she wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into an elderly woman! Hanae and the woman fell to the ground. Hanae, panicking, helped the woman up and kept on apologising. But it seemed like the woman had a strong and kind nature, because she wasn't hurt at all, and she forgave Hanae. The woman mentioned that the song that Hanae was singing was a lovely song. Hanae thanked her, but realised that she was late to school. As Hanae ran, the woman said that she hoped that they could meet again soon. Hanae ran to the school gates, and saw Hinata there, waiting. Hanae apologised for being late, but before Hinata could reply, Chypre said to Hanae that the woman that she bumped into was Hanasaki Kaoruko, who was the legendary warrior, Cure Flower! Hanae realised that Kaoruko had the same surname as her. Hanae thought that she felt a strange connection with Kaoruko, but she couldn't figure out what it was. After school a few hours later, Hanae and Hinata were walking to an ice-cream shop which was exactly where they planned to meet up with Ayano and Rina. Hanae then saw Kaoruko walk past, and waved hello. Kaoruko looked back, and walked over to the two girls. Hanae introduced Hinata to Kaoruko, but Kaoruko was surprised that Hanae knew her name even though she never told it to her. Hanae and Hinata were nervous, and tried to come up with excuses, until Chypre and Potpourri appeared and started hugging Kaoruko! Kaoruko explained to the shocked Cures that she was a Pretty Cure named Cure Flower, and she was searching for her granddaughter, Hanasaki Tsubomi, who went missing over a year ago. Hinata then told Kaoruko that she and Hanae shared the same surname, but Kaoruko didn't seem to know why. She was also confused that Chypre and Potpourri had found new partners. Just then, Ayano and Rina arrived at the ice-cream shop, where they were surprised to see Kaoruko talking with Hanae and Hinata. The two girls introduced Ayano and Rina to Kaoruko, and all of a sudden, Coffret and Cologne appeared and seemed to recognise Kaoruko! Rina looked shocked, but Ayano had guessed why the mascots had recognised Kaoruko correctly, much to everyone's surprise. Kaoruko smiled and said that she was a lot like Kurumi Erika in a few ways. Coffret explained that Erika was his previous partner, who was actually Cure Marine! The mascots then told stories of their previous partners to their new ones. The Student Council Secretary of Saku Academy, Mizuno Naomi, was walking past and saw that the Cures were talking and having fun. She wished that she could be able to be free again, just like a kid, but suddenly, Hajar appeared, surprising Naomi! He looked at Naomi's Heart Flower and saw that it was wilting, then steals it from her! He merges the Heart Flower with an ice-cream, and it changes into a Desertrian. Kaoruko becomes shocked that a Desertrian appeared, but Hanae said that she and the girls have got it. They used the power of the Heart Rings and transformed together, and started fighting the Desertrian. Cologne takes the crystal sphere with Naomi encased in it, and hopes that the Cures can save her. Working as a team, the Cures eventually defeated the Desertrian, so Cure Rose used her attack to purify the Desertrian, and it reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into a unconscious Naomi. Hajar disappears, and the Cures revert back into their civilian forms. Kaoruko goes to Hanae and says that her Pretty Cure form looks almost exactly like Tsubomi. Hanae stands up and says that she will find Tsubomi, because she realised that Tsubomi is actually her twin sister, and she wanted to save her sister from certain doom. Major Events * Mizuno Naomi and Hanasaki Kaoruko appear for the first time. * It is revealed that Kaoruko is technically Hanae's grandmother. * It is also revealed that the Cures all have their own lights to find. * The sixth Heart Seed is collect and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Mizuno Naomi Trivia * The song that Hanae was singing is her first character song, which was called Flower Love. This song was also played in the background when the Cures were fighting the Desertrian. * This episode features previews for the upcoming All Stars movie, Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪: The Path to Fantasia!. Gallery kaoruko1.jpg|Kaoruko's first appearance 300.jpg|Kaoruko meets Hanae again unnamed.jpg|Mizuno Naomi watching the Cures Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures